


Выносите мусор вовремя

by Hrenougolnik, Sulamen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Если не выносить мусор, на кухне заводится плесень.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Выносите мусор вовремя

**Author's Note:**

> Пирс слегка не успел завербовать УДАР, Капитана не успели разморозить.

Каждый человек, по долгу службы постоянно попадающий в сложные ситуации, искренне ценит в своей жизни такое редкое явление как стабильность. Поэтому, когда с кухни раздался злобный вопль командира: «Мёрдок, твою мать!!!», – весь УДАР воспринял его не то чтобы спокойно или философски, а скорее даже испытал облегчение.

Привычный, мирный ор, означающий, что затянувшийся на две недели кошмар в неведомых болотах закончен, все вернулись, все живы.

– Мёрдок, твою мать! Сколько раз тебе повторять, что дежурный чистит холодильник за всеми свиньями?! – Дюжина шкафов и шкафчиков, набившихся в большой дом командира, куда обычно дружно заваливались сразу со взлётки, с улыбками прислушивалась к традиционным матюкам папочки. – Ты что, всё ждал, пока тут заведётся разумная жизнь?! Возрадуйся, ты своего добился! Плесень, тебя как зовут? Нехер пялиться, отвечай!

– Данные отсутствуют.

Улыбки резко пропали, УДАР дружно ломанулся к командиру.

На просторной кухне, прямо под холодильником, сидел грязный мужик и совершенно беспалевно прятал за голой задницей баночку просроченного йогурта. Голой, к слову, была не только задница.

– Чего уставились? Эксперимент Мёрдока прошёл успешно, поздравляю!

Брока голый мужик на кухне явно не смущал. Роллинз переглянулся с Ханом, отвечавшим в отряде за медицинскую помощь. Командиру, похоже, действительно стоило сразу же отправиться в госпиталь, проверить то ранение в голову, полученное три дня назад. А он всего-то заклеил пластырем, кокетка.

– Командир… – неуверенно пробасил Мёрдок, объявленный виновником явления у холодильника. – У него же, это… рука!

– Что рука, ну что тебе его рука? Какой стол, такая и рука!

Это точно. Стол на кухне был просто шикарный: металлический, длинный, повышенной прочности. Когда Роллинз спьяну на него рухнул, не то что ничего не сломалось – даже не прогнулось. Ну да Старк в своих мастерских фигни не держит. Столь шикарный предмет мебели Брок отхватил на старкпродаже, когда гений-миллиардер в очередной раз приказал выкинуть морально устаревшие, по его мнению, вещи. Столы со встроенной электроникой загребли секретные лаборатории ЩИТа, а вот обычный, даже без ящиков, достался командиру УДАРа.

И да. Мужик был не только голый, грязный и тощий, но ещё и с металлической рукой. Действительно хорошо сочетавшейся со столом.

– А чего он, эта, голый? – подал голос самый любопытный.

На самого любопытного Брок посмотрел не менее зло, чем на залётчика-Мёрдока. Командир откровенно завёлся, и это было серьёзно.

– Эта жизнь ещё себя не осознала, у неё даже имени нет, а ты хочешь, чтобы она уже развила ремёсла и начала изготавливать одежду?

УДАР завис, не имея сил классифицировать бредовую ситуацию. Обычно с этой задачей справлялся командир, но как раз-таки именно командир сейчас старательно выносил подчинённым мозг.

– Жалко, что не баба, – буркнул Мёрдок, которому уже нечего было терять.

– Какая тебе, нахуй, баба?! Откуда бы ей зародиться среди чисто мужского рядового состава элитных долбоящеров? Оно, небось, ещё и военное! Мирного бифидобактерия от вас появиться не могло. Эй, плесень, ты военное?

– Навыки снайпера, сапёра, скрытное проникновение, планирование…

– Воооот! – злобно-довольно осклабившись, Брок ткнул пальцем в явление, под шумок всё так же беспалевно подъедающее йогурт. Просроченный. – Впитало ото всех клювозадых!

– Для нормального функционирования требуется командир, – невозмутимо поделился голый мужик, вслепую, за спиной, вытаскивая из холодильника вскрытый пакетик соуса.

– Как и вам, придурки! Мёрдок породил вам ваше среднеарифметическое. Поздравляю повторно!

Маразм крепчал, мозги УДАРа удар откровенно не держали.

– Роллинз, дубина, убрал телефон, – неожиданно спокойно скомандовал Брок. Джек, почти успевший нажать быстрый набор для вызова медиков ЩИТа, покорно отключил девайс. – И иди, что ли, помой… это. Нехер на моей кухне грязными яйцами пол поганить. А ты, – он выхватил из металлической руки успевший позеленеть соус, – иди с Джеком. Вот с этим. Не жрать всякую дрянь, мыться, и чтобы через двадцать минут сидел на том стуле в моих запасных трусах. Как понял?

– Слушаюсь, – безэмоционально отозвалась «плесень», поднимаясь с пола таким плавным и одновременно стремительным движением, что у всего УДАРа, неплохих, вообще-то, бойцов, опасливо засосало под ложечкой. Коллективное сознание сгенерировало мысль, что двигаться подобным образом может только лютый пиздец.

Как всегда, оставалось надеяться, что командир ведает, что творит.

* * *

– Это вы террористы, пытающиеся захватить мою Башню?! – грозно вопросила повисшая в воздухе красно-золотая фигура. – Рамлоу, скажи, сколько тебе заплатили?! Учти, если меньше миллиарда, я буду страшно разочарован, просто кошмарно! Не прощу оскорбления. Моя компания стоит больше. А я ещё и Железный Человек!

– Вечер добрый, мистер Старк, я к вам по другому вопросу.

– ДЖАРВИС сказал… Ты что, обманул ДЖАРВИСа? – возмутился Старк, приземлившись на ковёр, и принялся фрагмент за фрагментом терять броню, живописно избавляясь от неё по пути к бару. Набежавшие роботы подхватили куски высокотехнологичного железа и утащили в направлении, ведомом лишь узкому кругу посвящённых.

– Мы с ним договорились.

– То есть ты его не обманул – ты его нагло уговорил обмануть меня, – подытожил Старк.

– Подкупил, – тактично поправил Брок. – Поспорил, что мой человек интереснее вашей последней разработки, а для разрешения спора вас требовалось немедленно вытащить из мастерской.

– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Старк, доведённым до автоматизма движением плеснув в бокал дорогущий виски, – что такого может быть в твоём человеке, чтобы… А ЭТО ЕЩЁ ЧТО?!

Незнакомый патлатый боец (не то чтобы Тони вообще помнил кого-то из подчинённых Рамлоу), повинуясь кивку командира, вышел вперёд и с невозмутимой рожей картинно оторвал левый рукав собственной просторной рубашки. Явившая себя во всей красе металлическая рука, надраенная до блеска, загадочно мерцала в лучах потолочных светодиодов.

– Броня? Нет… Имплантированный протез? Что с афферентной и эфферентной иннервацией, есть имитация? Принцип питания? Как…

– Спокойно, мистер Старк, – Брок совершил тактический манёвр, прикрыв вожделенную Старком конечность собственной широкой грудью. – Парень потерялся, и есть у меня подозрение, что прежние хозяева навесили на него кучу жучков. Поскольку рабство незаконно, а существование киборгов не отражено в нынешнем законодательстве штата Нью-Йорк, мне бы хотелось убедиться, что любая левая техническая херня отключена. В обмен вы можете изучить и скопировать всё, что вас заинтересует в этом протезе.

– Это шантаж, – укорил Старк, пытаясь обойти Брока, чтобы разглядеть такую интересную руку, но Брок упорно позиционировал себя как не обходимого. – Как, кстати, зовут носителя?

– У парня нет имени, так что я назвал его Пеницилл.

– Пенис? – вскинул брови Старк, у которого после «агрессивной» сварки в мастерской периодически сбоил слух. – Рамлоу, ты не только выражаешься, ты ещё даёшь своим бойцам оригинальные позывные?

– Вы дохуя пошлый, мистер Старк. Пеницилл – это такая плесень.

– Мистер мат назвал меня пошлым. И это в благодарность за стол.

– Спасибо за комплимент. А стол я честно купил на ст… распродаже. Он ещё и стоил как два дубовых.

– Уникальный прочный сплав! Синтезированный, по свойствам близкий к вибраниуму!.. Зачем вообще я подписал тебе допуск к распродажам?

– Это всё ваша природная хитрожопость, – решил подольститься Брок. – Прикармливаете нужных людей. Без подгона с вашей стороны – отвёл бы Пенни к кому другому.

Старк, успев бросить попытки напрямую дотянуться до вожделенного, уже изучал проекции, которые повисли вокруг него полупрозрачной защитой от реального мира. На подхалимаж он лишь вскинул брови:

– Пенни? Ладно, хотя бы не Целка.

– Мистер Старк.

– Не смей упрекать других в пошлости, извращенец. И вообще, человек, приведший ко мне киборга, не имеет права называть меня по фамилии.

– Как скажешь, _Тони_.

Провожая взглядом прямую спину подопечного, последовавшего за хозяином Башни, Брок довольно улыбался. Старк монетизировал всё в пределах досягаемости, так что зафиксированная привилегия называть его по имени давала 50% скидку при старкпродаже. Всем, кроме журналистов, с которыми у Старка были странные отношения. И к слову.

– ДЖАРВИС, соглашение в силе?

– Если мистер Старк ближайшую неделю будет спать минимум по четыре часа в сутки, вы будете допущены к предварительному выбору на распродажах, мистер Рамлоу.

– Пенни – парень ответственный. Не забудь ему сообщить, когда по суточному циклу у _Тони_ начинается снижение активности.

По договору с ДЖАРВИСом, ровно в указанный час найдёныш Брока начнёт бескомпромиссно утаскивать Старка в постель, мотивируя демарш своим режимом и невозможностью уснуть в отсутствие подопечного. Вряд ли Старк сумеет справиться с опытным (до фига ответственным) диверсантом.

Брок хочет умную кофеварку на голосовом управлении! Ничто не посмеет встать между ним и агрегатом его мечты!

А ещё Пенни «не переносит алкоголя», так что у Старка суточный лимит в бутылку пива или в два бокала виски. Если начнёт финтить – выяснит, что лимит в миллилитрах, а не в таре, так что брать двухлитровку или наливать виски в пивную кружку не поможет. Всё гарантия, что киборг будет возвращён в кратчайшие сроки, а не сгинет навеки в недрах Башни.

Да познает Старк на собственной шкуре, что такое «и хочется, и колется, и Рамлоу не велит»!

Определённо, мысль притащить найдёныша, забравшегося в дом в поисках еды, на обследование именно к Старку была хороша со всех сторон.

* * *

Надо быть очень наивным человеком, чтобы считать, что сын основателя организации не имеет никаких ходов в этой самой организации. Даже если формально к ней не относится.

Фьюри наивным не был. Он вообще был параноиком и периодически проверял сам себя на провалы в памяти. Так что Энтони Старку он не верил вообще ни на грош.

И правильно делал, собственно говоря.

Тони циклопистому Николасу тоже не верил, особенно в последние дни, за которые ДЖАРВИС откопал в ЩИТе двойную бухгалтерию, причём там, где её быть не должно. Всплывший следом череп о шести тентаклях тоже радости не прибавил.

А ведь всего-то заинтересовался, почему это сигнал с жучков шёл прямиком на одну из наиболее засекреченных баз ЩИТа.

– Детище моего отца! – стенал Тони, запивая горе второй бутылкой пива и настороженно косясь на окружающие тени.

– Пенни уехал домой, – напомнил Брок, вызванный для моральной поддержки.

– Можно сказать, моё семейное наследие! – с ещё большим надрывом продолжил гений-миллиардер, бодро вскрывая третью бутылку. Заранее, чтобы два раза не ходить.

– Парня не выследят? – уточнила «моральная поддержка». Своя рубашка ему всегда была ближе к телу, а Пенни он мысленно уже прихватизировал.

– Не выследят, – отмахнулся самозабвенно страдающий Старк. – Руку ему перебрал по проводку. Заодно составил план уменьшения металла в организме, для здоровья полезнее. Надо будет связаться с доктором Чо, она может вырастить те кости и волокна, которые современные технологии позволяют иметь в исходном природном состоянии. Но, – Старк оживился, – сама рука – просто шедевр. Вроде колеса. Решения топорны и гениальны, особенно для прошлого века, в котором это всё, судя по некоторым деталям, было склёпано. Современная наука…

– Создатель был гениален как ты? – копчиком ощущая приближение научного матерного, сменил тему простой и грубый солдафон, ничего не смыслящий в высоких материях.

– Попрошу без инсинуаций! – повелось эго Старка. – Вряд ли тот… мясник, что склепал протез, за всю жизнь добился ещё хоть чего-то стоящего, иначе я бы хоть что-то слышал о некоторых наработках, использованных при реализации данного проекта. Руку мастера всегда можно узнать, извиняюсь за каламбур. Твой Пенни наверняка единственный выживший подопытный. Он, кстати, сказал, что его зовут Баки.

– Это имя, фамилия или прозвище?

– Как по мне, это нежелание называться в честь плесени.

Брок понимал, даже почти сочувствовал. Но что поделать, если с фантазией на имена у него было туго?

– Думаешь, это он в честь манги?

Старк с интересом посмотрел на собутыльника.

– Твои познания в японской поп-культуре меня пугают. Но нет, он говорит, что пишется иначе. И не как город в Шотландии. И не как кладбище в Медине. Как тот зелёный космический кролик, который отстреливал прямоходящих жаб. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько профессиональных спортсменов и всяких музыкантов носили имя «Баки»? И это только тех, которые удостоились статьи в википедии. Что начинает казаться мне неприятным намёком. Твой парень прекрасно умеет играть на нервах.

Брок молча отпил из своей бутылки, сделав вид, что не уловил укора. Таланты Баки множились, ширились и заставляли довольно урчать внутреннего хомяка. Столь же внутренняя амфибия составляла ему душевный дуэт, ибо такой подгон радовал её не меньше, чем всё приближающаяся дата очередной старкпродажи.

– Кстати, хочешь прикол? – как бы между делом предложил Старк. Но кого он пытался обмануть? Желание поделиться новостью пёрло из него с неукротимой мощью тирекса. – ЩИТ на днях откопал Капитана Америку.

Брок подавился пивом. Исключительно чтобы сделать Старку приятное.

* * *

– Баки? – ошеломлённо спросило свежеразмороженное достояние нации, встретив в толпе заинтересованный взгляд. Тряхнуло винтажной чёлкой и зачарованно устремилось следом, не заметив остановившегося за спиной автомобиля Фьюри.

– В машину, быстро, – скомандовал Брок, во все импланты улыбаясь одноглазому начальству. Возможно, даже бывшему.

– Вы вроде хотели посмотреть, а не украсть? – протянул Старк, тем не менее давая Хэппи знак трогать с места. Капитан Америка, благополучно не заметивший, в какой роскошный лимузин его впихнули, продолжил пялиться на несколько растерявшегося от столь пристального внимания Баки. Баки, в свою очередь, угрожающе-беспомощно смотрел на командира, но руку у невменяемой легенды не отнимал.

– Что ты там говорил насчёт носителей имени Баки? – задумчиво уточнил Брок, залезая в интернет.

– Баки… Не-а. Ты шутишь. Ты же шутишь, да? Не могло же мне ТАК повезти?

Тем временем Роджерс, слегка оттаяв, бросился Баки на грудь, принявшись причитать, маловразумительно и совершенно неинформативно. Брок, уловив в глазах напротив нарастающую панику, глубоко вздохнул и умудрился вклиниться между своими старой и новой головными болями. Расшатанную психику Баки следовало беречь. Даже если ради этого придётся посидеть на коленях у Капитана Америки.

В подростковом возрасте Брок, как хороший мальчик, дрочил на пин-ап плакаты. За что ему это всё?

– ДЖАРВИС! – простонал Старк. – Зарезервируй сороковой этаж Башни для…

А ведь прописка в Башне позволяла тащить оттуда всё, что не приколочено, если оно там хотя бы в двойном экземпляре…

Брок, у которого с причинно-следственными всё было в порядке, посмотрел на Баки уже другим, откровенно влюблённым взглядом, забив на слепо вцепившегося в него невменяемого Капитана. Баки сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, но покраснел. Совсем чуть-чуть, самым кончиком уха, кокетливо выглядывавшего из длинных патл.

Кофеварка мечты, жди. Твой новый хозяин спешит к тебе.

* * *

– Это не я, – тихо открестился Мёрдок, поймав выразительный взгляд Роллинза. Оба бойца притаились во тьме коридорной, наблюдая незнакомого голого мужика, сосредоточенно изучавшего недра кухонного шкафчика. Рядом с обнажённым бедром бодро пыхтела кофеварка, поглядывая голографическим экраном куда-то не туда.

Роллинз прищурился. С некоторых пор Мёрдок всегда убирался в холодильнике после УДАРных гулянок, так что ему можно было верить. Хотя при чём тут холодильник на сороковом этаже Башни Старка – вопрос отдельный.

– Разблокировать проход, – тихо рявкнул над ухом голос любимого начальства.

Мёрдок вздрогнул от неожиданности, развернулся и шёпотом возопил:

– Это не я!

– Знаю, – отмахнулся Брок, косясь в сторону мужика. Голого, габаритного, но на этот раз хотя бы чистого. А ещё светловолосого **–** видимо, для разнообразия. Сжалившись над подчинёнными, соизволил пояснить: – Пенни размножился.

– Как, гхм, размножился? – осторожно уточнил Роллинз. Свою крышу было жаль, но ответственность такая ответственность. Звание заместителя командира отряда следовало оправдывать.

– Ну не родил же, – хмыкнул Брок, ненавязчиво выпинывая гостей в сторону лифта. – Он же мужик. Он делением.

Двери лифта (крепкие, стальные, даже бронированные) закрылись, оставляя с одной стороны озадаченных бойцов, размышляющих о вариативности стабильных явлений, а с другой – хозяина этажа и пару самозародившихся на его кухне голых мужиков.


End file.
